Preterm/premature infants (hereinafter “preterm infants”) account for approximately 12.5% of births in the United States. Preterm infants may benefit from different environmental stimuli than full term infants because neurodevelopment of preterm infants is incomplete and brain development is still in progress at the time of premature birth. Studies have shown that the total brain weight achieved at 34 weeks can be as little as 65% of that of a full term infant. At this stage of brain development, myelination is incomplete and significant neuro-networking still needs to take place. It has been shown that cerebral cortex volume and cerebellar growth in preterm infants tend to be underdeveloped and preterm infants studied have exhibited decreased cerebellum growth when compared to full term counterparts. Some studies suggest that such decreased cerebellum growth could be the result of abnormal sensory input. Other studies propose a syntactive model that assumes development occurs by continuous interaction with the environment assisting integration of the autonomic nervous and motor systems. Based on this model, over-stimulation from the environment may detrimentally affect developmental outcomes.
Based on these studies, there have been attempts to adapt neonatal intensive care units (hereinafter “NICU”) to reduce abnormal sensory inputs, by reducing environmental noise and light levels. Examples of such efforts include low-noise incubation equipment and installation of sound-absorbing materials in floors, walls and ceilings. Such efforts have proven expensive and, in most cases, cannot reduce environmental noise and light to desired levels for preterm infants.
Some hospitals now use single-bed NICU rooms. With this arrangement, more control of external stimuli is possible and the goal is to provide opportunity for improved neurodevelopment. Even in these units, however, the noise created by and the light need for the attending staff to function can result in acoustic and visual environment levels for the preterm infant exceeding those in its natural state and thus potentially adversely affecting neurodevelopment. The single bed NICU has been shown to be only partially effective and can be also be cost prohibitive for many institutions. Thus a less costly and more effective means of environmental control for preterm infants is needed.